silvertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortania Gods
Mortania Gods and Pantheons stuff to be written Lucy, Goddess of Luck lucy was a simple labor worker in the early stages of Mortania, in a time where women were mostly considered inferior to men. Dispute this she worked hard to earn her keep, but became very bored at one point until she discovered two men playing with dice for extra food that the had earned. After joining them she beat both of them with ease, and became hooked on this idea of betting things and leaving it up to chance. once the game became more popular in her village, Lucy started to increase the bets from food to spare clothing, then tolls, special items like artifacts and then challenged the head of the village for control of it. after being humiliated by Lucy, the village elder ordered her death, but all who tried befell Horable misinformation such as there weapons breaking, falling and hurting themselves, and when the elder tried he fell into the fire pit and burned to death. this led the others to believe her to be a god of good fortune. after spreading what was later named as gambling to other villages, she was later challenged by the the elders son to a game of dice, and for the first time ever lost. her followers were devastated and as per the deal she was forced to marry the elders son and give up the village, later being raped by him for losing another game to him. It was only after years of abuse at the hands of the elders son that she finally found his dice and discovered them to be whigted dice. Lucy became outraged and released a massive wave of misfortune from her arcana that finally surfaced due to her traumatic experiences. this caused the deaths of all of her tribe except for the elders son, who she then tortured every time he lost to her for the next few years. the other tribes started to worship her and she soon ascended to god hood, due to everyone praising her for good luck on hunts and other tasks. she still holds the elders sons soul to torturer, as well as finding immense pleasure in trowing the souls of cheaters and deal breakers into the abyss. Eliza, Goddess of Time Eliza was a female elf for most of her life. She studied magic with her mana but always craved more. She devouted her entire life to her studies on rare mana attempting to achieve something no one had ever done. She collected magical artifacts, enchanted weapons, powerful metals and plants attempting to find some way to create some new form of mana that would be stronger than anything ever seen before. She became an outcast to elven society, too obsessed with her trinkets to be seen as a normal being. She always was on the verge of some great discovery, something that would complete her lifes goal. But there was one challenge she could never beat. Time. Even as an elf age began to catch up with her. Her daring adventures to find new artifacts began to decline as her bones grew old. Upon her deathbed she made a plea to any divine being that could hear her to give her more time. As luck would have it, she won a enchanted poker chip from a casino some decades prior that acted as a direct messenger to Jova the goddess of luck. Jova made a deal with Eliza that she would grant her immortality if it began to rain, if it did not rain however all of Elizas artifacts would belong to Jova. This was something that normally would be completely reliant on chance, so Jova believed it was a perfect way to make one of her pacts while still keeping the fun of chance. What Jova didn't know was that Eliza had managed to obtain an artifact that called forth a storm when used. Outsmarting the Goddess of time Eliza was granted immortality much to Jovas annoyance. Eliza studied the energy that made her immortal, and figured out that what was actually happening to her body was it was being kept in a fixed point in time. By studying her own biology she managed to create a new form of mana. Time mana. This was very rough however and upon her first few attempts at using this new form of mana she could only go back milliseconds. However, studying for decades she eventually got milliseconds to be seconds. Centuries passed and she got seconds to minutes. Millennia passes and she is able to control hours. Years and years passed by which was devoted completely to her study of this new mana. She would eventually proclaim herself as a god of time and slowly start to amass a group of followers. Absult, God of the Abyss Absult was not born, but created by the accumulation of negative ether, emotions, and large amounts of spiritual energy from the souls that were cast down into the abyss. tho Absult has no defined gender, it prefers to be referred to as male, mainly taking the form of a man in a suite. after gaining sentience he started to devour other beings and souls of the abyss in order to gain more power, and very quickly became the most powerful being in the abyss. in order to satisfy his hunger, he started eating all the negative energy accumulating in the pit, but found a very fine delicacy in the form of dreams that would fall into the Abyss every once in a while. these dreams were enough to feed him for days by themselves, giving him time to think over his existence. after once disguising himself to see what the world out of the Abyss looked like, he found mortal beings and there endless ability to dream, and decided to attempt to create his own beings to have a endless supply of dreams in the abyss, since he can not leave for long due to needing the darkness and negative energy of the abyss in order to sustain himself long term. this led to the creation of the abyssal races, such as the Abyssal Souls, Tieflings, and the Dreamers. The Dreamers were Absult greatest creation, able to simply sleep and sustain themselves off of the energy of the abyss, but this process required special mortals with a connection to the spiritual plain, and they were very hard to come across and led to Possessed and Tieflings going to the surface world and kidnapping children and innocents from around the two continents. After the discovery of the abyssal beings, the rumors of Absult started to circulate and he discovered that when people believe in him he gains more power, and started to change his kidnapping to full on raiding in his name to spread the fear of Absult. After his raiders were stopped by the wizard counsel, Absult became where that there are other strong beings out there, and started to crave there souls. After the Wizards were killed at the start of the great crusade Absult ate the mages souls and for the first time became full, reveling in there taste, further gaining strength from all the negativity created by the black crusade, and finding he had more then enough energy then he needed, so he started creating more and more Abyssal beings, increasing there strength as well as creating the Abyssal lords to rule and create over the abyss, as well as gaining a following of cultists that adhere to his whims. he is currently the strongest god on Mortania, but no one knows if he'll make a move or stay in the pit with his eminence storage of energy. Ranul and Ralos, Twin Gods of the Moon and Sun The world dragon got bored one day and wanted to make something entertaining. Thus, Ranul god of the moon, and Ralos god of the sun were born. These two gods had a sibling rivalry. Always wanting to one up the other and show that the power of the moon or the power of the sun was superior. They did not necessarily hate each other, but they both were born with a need to prove themselves superior. For many centuries it would be small games between the two gods, but it soon evolved into a much larger challenge. The goddess of the moon Ranul challenged her Brother Ralos to a competition. The competition was to see who could make a stronger civilization in the mortal world. The two beings blessed some of the humanoid races on the world to become servants in their game. These blessed humanoids became the Lunarborn and the Solarborn. Each blessed with their respective gods element of nature. These civilizations would constantly be at war with each other over differences. Ranul and Ralos would keep count of who won what wars and use it to tease the other sibling. However, one war was too brutal and almost wiped out the two species that the gods had made. The drastic loss in believers also hurt Ranul and Ralos who have been somewhat inactive in the past few decades on Mortania. Dane, God of the Mountain The dwarves were a very superstitious race, spreading rumors and false tales amongst their villages and cities. One such false tale spread among the dwarves, known as "Dane The Mountain Soul". The tale of Dane went that the dwarves had always been able to secure victory while fighting on the mountain due to an unseen being known as Dane guiding their warriors and tacticians to victory. Many tales of Dane spread but none were true, just a simple myth spread by the dwarves. However, One night on the Dwarves mountain Jayko and Vehk had a fearsome clash on the mountains peak. The two Gods fighting over a corrupted animal. When their clash was over excess magical and divine energy were on the mountain. The energy swirled together and began to form a new being, however it had no guidance no purpose. The being of energy was trapped in a state of birth for weeks before it had any idea what it could become. However, the festival of Dane began. Dwarves would look for any reason to get drunk and fed so they would create holidays of the most mundane to fantastical things. Even though Dane was simply a myth, they had a festival dedicated to him. It would recount his strengths and flaws from his tales, His powers and personality. The tales spread from the festival of Dane affected the being still being born, and he took up the title of Dane and became what the dwarves told. A strong brave warrior that watches over the mountain. Origin of the Stonemen During a particularly rough war the dwarves were on the defensive. They prayed to Dane in hopes that he would help himself on the field of battle. Dane, responded to the dwarven calls but did not fight himself. Instead he made three humanoid constructs from stone, metal and wood. He showed the dwarves how to infuse life into these beings and made the first stonemen. Stela, the first steelman, Birk the first woodman and Obsi the first stone man. These three would turn the tide of the dwarven war and manage to push the invaders out of their home. When the dwarves got greedy however and tried to expand their own lands, these three golems rested at the peak of the mountain. An inscription now rests under three large statues that says: "When the mountain needs them they shall awake". Origin of Stoneskin Dwarves One year during the festival of Dane a dwarven town on the mountain was attacked. Most of the warriors fell from the attackers and when the attackers were about to get to the unarmed civilians one soldiers managed to stand in their way and buy time. His name was Rurin Rockbone. He was a dwarven warrior armed with a hammer and shield, he held out against the attackers blow after blow. Even as he lost his limbs, he continued to get up in order to buy as much time as he could. Dane witnessed this action and as Rurin was about to die he blessed him with a second chance. Rurin rose with a body black as obsidian and returned to meet his attackers. Their swords and arrows bounced harmlessly off of him and he managed to scare them into retreating. Rurin was blessed and became the first stoneskin dwarf. Jayko,God of the animals With the fairies awakening and the rise of animals through Gaia and their own creation, a being begun to form from the world souls Ether. The being would grow for every new species made on Mortania and as the population of animals increased so did the power of Jayko. Jayko is a creation of Gaia that began to help guide the animals of the world towards Gaias vision. Jayko works alongside the fairies of the world to help guide them to be natural. Vehk, God of the beasts The dark great fairy had seen the awakening of Jayko and had wanted her own "servant" to carry out her desires. With the first fey fairies a new being made from ether began to form. Vehk, the being that would become the god of beasts grew with every species corrupted or destroyed. He would clash with his stronger brother Jayko and corrupt some of his creations. Cosmia, The World Dragon Of Space be written